Luna's Plight
by Saphira67
Summary: Before Discord was frozen into a statue at the end of the Age of Misery, he released a burst of powerful magic in an act of revenge that altered Celestia's, and everyone else's, memories that caused everyone to think that Celestia and Luna were sisters. Luna searches for a way to rectify Discord's spell on Celestia, since all physical proof of their relationship was also destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING TO THE THEOLOGICALLY SENSITIVE:

(Non-incestuous) Celestia / Luna pairing.

* * *

Princess Luna was stressed.

She was always stressed nowadays, Celestia had been so kind to comment on. But Luna never enlightened her. Despite the closeness they had shared since her return from the moon, every little detail about their lives being shared with each other to rebuild the bond they had before, Luna never revealed to her counterpart what, precisely, was bothering her.

But Celestia knew that whatever it was, Luna would come to her when she was ready, just as she always had.

Currently, Celestia was watching Luna roam the library, taking dozens of books as she passes them. Spell and science books about the mind. She was not entirely sure what her sister was doing, but she had been doing this at least once a week, without fail, since her return from the moon. Even tonight, the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, she did not join the festivities. Not that the Gala was particularly any fun, but she felt it was important for Luna to start integrating again.

And Celestia had watched her since she found out. Not every time, but enough to know how common an occurrance it was. Luna was not aware of this, but Celestia couldn't really resist. She had, after all, just recently returned, and was still having trouble getting used to everything. A lot had changed in a thousand years.

Whatever Luna was searching for, it was obviously very important to her. Whenever she thought she found something, she would call one of her guards to her. A short conversation would ensue, that Celestia would not eavesdrop on, and then Luna would attempt some sort of magic. This happened about once a month on average. The magic never seemed to have the effect Luna desired.

Despite the many failures over the year, Luna's enthusiasm when she had an epiphany never wavered. It was almost child-like in nature, as if she had found a loved toy she thought she had lost. Which of course only made it worse when the attempts failed. The few days after these failures were always marked with less enthusiasm, appetite, and energy in general, though she did well at hiding it from everyone. Except Celestia, that is.

It hurt a little that Luna never wanted to talk about it, whatever it is. They both told each other of every little issue that was bothering them, even the most personal.

Except this one. And Celestia desperately wanted to help her. She would never say it out loud, but she is a much better spellcaster than Luna, and she knew it. Celestia was sure that if Luna just approached her about this, she would be able to wrap it up very quickly. But she didn't, and, Celestia thought, she wouldn't. Luna had been going at this for nearly a year now, and still she did not ask for help.

In fact, she remembered suddenly with a jolt, Luna had been doing this for far longer. Years before she was banished, Celestia caught her up late in the library, with the exact same kind of books (Though very dated, by the standards of now), though not with as much frequency as now. And the exact same image of failure had happened then, as it had been for the past year.

When Celestia came upon that memory, she very nearly stood up from her hiding place to fly down and confront her. But she didn't. She would respect her sister's privacy. As much as she wanted to, Luna obviously did not want her help in this matter.

On this particular night, Luna seemed to have another idea. Celestia watched as Luna widenedher eyes at the current book she was reading, and her eyes traveled back and forth rapidly,much more than they should for just one page. Celestia suspected she must have been re-reading it. Luna stood up after doing so a few times, hastily writing a letter on an empty piece of paper next to her, and teleporting it away.

Celestia sighed sadly, for a number of reasons, as the leader of Luna's guards, Priestess, entered the library a few moments later. Priestess, it seemed, was the only one Luna confided this issue in, and, though she would never admit it, Celestia felt somewhat jealous at this. Shewas, after all, Luna's sister, and Preistess was just a guard. But she kept quiet about it. Luna must have her reasons.

Priestess approached Luna, looking about as disbelieving as Celestia felt. Luna approached her, and a short conversation started, as it always did. Then Priestess sighs and steps backward, and Luna's horn glows with dark violet energy. Celestia turns away and spreads her wings, not wanting to watch this again.

But after a moment though, she can hear Priestess speak. It's louder than usual, especially for this time of night, and, Celestia turns back again when she realizes, excited?

"Princess..! It... It worked!"

Luna takes a step forward, widening her eyes again, "'Tis there?"

Priestess smiles at her, nodding, "Yes! Every little detail... Exactly as you said it!"

Luna just stands and stares at Priestess for a while, unable to believe it. After a moment, she smiles too, looking more excited than she ever has before. "C-Celestia... Fetch Celestia. Tell her to come here. Please."

Priestess turns, starting to make her way out, "Yes, Princess." She jogs toward the door, pushing it open with magic and galloping out, presumably to Celestia's quarters.

Celestia, deciding this is a good time to reveal herself as any, spreads her wings and silently glides towards Luna, who is now pacing restlessly. The light in her eyes was bright and hopeful, more so than it had ever been on these nights.

Celestia manages to land feet from her without Luna's notice, and she clears her throat to announce her presence. Luna winces in surprise, quickly turning to face her, but calms down when she makes out Celestia's figure. Her eyes widen again, looking over Celestia for a moment, before speaking, "That.. Was fast."

Celestia smiles a little, "I was already here, sister. I heard you tell Priestess to fetch me, so I decided to reveal myself."

Luna bites her lip, "Thou was... here? How long..? Why art thou not at the Gala?"

Celestia raises an eyebrow at Luna, a slight smirk creeping across her face, "What about you, sister? I haven't seen you all night."

"...We art working."

"So I noticed, but why tonight? Don't you want to be at the Gala?"

Luna shakes her head, "We hath never been one for parties, thou knoweth that." She flicks one of her ears a little nervously "...Correct?"

Celestia smiles down at Luna, which seems to comfort her "Yes, of course I do. But all you've been doing since you returned is work. Don't you want a break?"

Luna shakes her head again, smiling a little excitedly now, "No, We do not need one now. We think We hath finished. Please.. Stay for a short time longer. We wish to attempt something. A spell."

Celestia tilts her head a little, "You wish to 'attempt'?"

Luna shakes her head in response, "No... We are sure it will work. It worked on Priestess. We will do. Not attempt. Please sit down, this could take some time."

Celestia sits down, fidgeting just a little. Despite the fact that she has no idea what's going on,she has still been following this issue for years, and she feels as if she is finally at the end of theroad, whatever that end is.

Luna closes her eyes, and her horn starts to glow again. Her face scrunches up in concentration while her horn glows brighter.  
"Celestia, open thy mind... Remove all the magical protection around it, just for a moment. We will protect thee in the meantime."

Celestia hesitates, watching Luna, "Are you sure...?"

"Yes. This will not work otherwise."

Celestia nods, stripping away the barriers protecting her mind. She feels Luna's presence inside it instantly; soft, not as much as it used to be, focused and determined. She could also detect the consciousness of Nightmare Moon; dark, parasitic, and evil. Trapped inside Luna's consciousness, however, it is no longer a threat, and Luna easily blocks it from sliding into Celestia's thoughts.

Almost a minute after it begins, Luna pulls out. She opens her eyes and looks at Celestia expectantly, almost pleadingly. Celestia takes a moment before speaking, thinking perhaps it was a delayed reaction, whatever it's supposed to be. But after nearly another minute of not feeling any different from before, Celestia shakes her head.

"I am sorry, Luna... But I do not feel any different. What was the spell supposed to do?"

Luna's expression falls immediately. Her ears flatten against her head, and she speaks quietly, sadly, "No different... At all?"

Celestia shakes her head, and Luna turns her own away, her eyes closed. "We see..."

Luna stands up, starting to walk toward the door, but Celestia stops her "Luna, wait."

Luna stops, but doesn't turn back to Celestia, "Please, sister... Not now. We art.. Very tired. We must rest."

"But, what-.."

Luna interrupts her, her voice still quieter than usual. "We are sorry, but not now... Goodnight, Celestia."

Celestia sighs, watching her go now. "Very well... I love you, Luna. Goodnight."

Luna smiles slightly at that, though Celestia can't see it "We know.. We love thee too."


	2. Chapter 2

Luna lays awake in bed, like she does every night, unwilling to be put at the mercy of her subconscious dreams.

Every night, she dreams of a different memory she shares with Celestia.

She is laying on her back with her head against a pillow. She sighs quietly, deciding that she needs some sleep tonight if she is to continue searching for a solution tomorrow evening. She relaxes, finally letting sleep come over her.

She begins to dream.

* * *

_"Just hold on, not much further!"_

_"Are you sure this is safe..?"_

_"I promise I won't drop you, Luna."_

_Luna seemed to relax, but just a little. Her wings hadn't yet fully developed, so she was currently being carried by Celestia, out of their cloud home and down to the surface. Technically, they weren't allowed to go to the surface without company, but they also weren't supposed to be dating either, as they had been for nearly a year now. Celestia saw no harm in bending the rules a little more._

_Their relationship has been amazing so far, the best days of both of their lives. Unfortunately, it also had to be kept secret from their parents, as neither filly believed the adults would take it well. The only soul who knew about it was Discord, and he promised to keep it secret. They had been on several pseudo-dates, but always around the eyes and ears of others, even in their own homes._

_But today, their very first Hearts and Hooves day together, Celestia had offered to take Luna to the surface, for their very first time of being truly alone. Luna watched as the landscape moved below her, a flowered meadow disappearing into a thick, luscious forest. It was there that Celestia started to descend, gently depositing Luna into a small clearing with a shining creek running through it. Many different kinds of wildflowers dotted the area, some of them, Luna thought, planted by someone else. Probably Celestia. There were too many different kinds, some of them in beautiful, intricate patterns._

_The candy-colored alicorn lands next to Luna, folding her wings. She turns to just watch her counterpart for a short time with wide, happy eyes. Luna blushes a little under her gaze, but she keeps eye contact with the same wide eyes. Celestia sighs happily and leans forward, kissing Luna's cheek and then nuzzling it very slowly and gently. She speaks quietly and sincerely._

_"Luna.. You've made me happier than I've ever been." She takes a deep, nervous breath. "I really don't know what I would do without you, now. I... I'll let this explain it..." Her horn glows faintly, and her mane parts itself down the middle, revealing a small stuffed doll in Celestia's likeness, and a beautifully decorated card attached to it. It lazily floats over to Luna, and she takes it from the air. She gives Celestia a nervous, but sincere smile before opening it up._

_Luna wasn't quite sure what to expect before she opened it, but it certainly wasn't this. It projected an image into the air in front of Luna, a large, and very heavily detailed image. The left half of it was a night sky, but one more beautiful than Luna had ever seen. Millions of stars twinkled through that side. Colorful, patterned nebulae and spinning galaxies, all set behind a large, full moon._

_The right side was a yellow and pink dawn, with a massive sun set in front of anything, as the moon was on the left side, and exactly the same size. Clouds cover the right side, with a drizzle and silent lightning. The colors of the dawn streak across the clouds to create patterns, and a wide arced rainbow appears in the rain._

_Luna's jaw actually drops a little, and it takes her a long time before she can tear herself away from the magical display. Celestia waits next to her, her tail swishing slowly while she watches Luna's reaction. "It... Took me a long time, I almost didn't finish it in time..."_  
_Luna slowly turns her head to look at Celestia, "It's.. I don't even know how to say this.. I love it, I've never seen anything more.. More amazing... Thank you..!"_

_Celestia nervously rubs one of her legs with the other, smiling. "An-anything for you.. There are.. Words, too... On the actual card."_  
_Luna turns her head down to the card again. Somehow, she can see the words perfectly, despite the projected landscape in front of her. She silently mouths the words as she reads them._

_"In the days when We were lonely,_  
_In the days when Our heart was wanting for love,_  
_In the days when the sun, rather than pleased us, burnt Our joy,_  
_In the days when the wind blew Our hope gone,_  
_In the days when the rain washed away Our desire for love._

_In those days, Our existance was barren, lonely, and of an unsure future._  
_Those days are gone, replaced by thy presence in Our life._

_Now, thee, Luna, hath conquered Our body and soul._  
_Now Our days are little more than waiting to see thee,_  
_Now Our heart only beats for thee,_  
_Now the sun brings us wondrous joy at the thought of another chance to see thee,_  
_Now the wind blows Us toward thee,_  
_Now the rain drives Us into thy arms._

_Our time together may hath been relatively brief thus far,_  
_Our relationship may be forbidden by those who understand not,_  
_We may be challenged in the future by those who would not approve,_  
_The feelings that We feel for thee might not even be wholly mutual,_

_But We hath never been more sure of anything else in Our life._

_Luna, thou art beautiful._

_Kind._

_Caring._

_Intelligent._

_ . . . We could write on this paper in that manner forever, but We art running out of space._

_Luna. We art soul mates. We know it in Our heart._

_We love thee._

_~Celestia"_

_Once again, it takes Luna a short time for her to look away after she finishes. When she does, she slowly looks up at Celestia again, her eyes shining. She steps forward to hug Celestia very tightly, a few tears slowly rolling down her cheeks "T-..Tia..."_

_Celestia closes her eyes and hugs her back, just as tightly. She slowly sways on the spot, clinging onto Luna for support. She nuzzles the younger alicorn slowly, and the two stay in this position for a very long time._

_Finally, Luna musters up enough courage to speak. "You.. You love me...?"_

_Celestia only manages to say, "I do..."_

_Another silence, though this one shorter than the last before Luna breaks it again, a wide smile spreading on her lips "...I love you, too."_

* * *

Luna awakens, barely forty minutes after falling asleep. She rolls over onto her belly, putting her hooves over her eyes, strongly resisting the urge to start sobbing.

She rarely cries at all, and she has hardly cried at any point in her life.. but this... this is a burden she can hardly bear.

Luna forces herself to calm down, standing up on the bed. She spreads her wings, looking at her windows. She opens them with magic, bravely hopping up and flying out. She soars down toward the library in Canterlot Castle in order to continue her work, still trembling a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna spends the rest of her night again looking for solutions in the protected archives.

After once again finding nothing after several hours of thorough searching, Luna soars up to her tower, deciding to sleep through most of the day to catch up. She knew Celestia wouldn't come see her since she will be meeting with Asmara's king today.

Luna plops down on her bed, not making the effort to find a comfortable position. She doesn't even remove her necklace or shoes. She'll fall asleep, anyway, considering how exhausted she feels.

She slips into unconsciousness, allowing her subconscious to take the reins of her dreaming.

* * *

_Discord was free._

_Princess Luna had been waiting for this for a very long time. Desperate for a cure to what he had done, or at least revenge for it. She would not hold back this time, she would kill him._

_That is, if she could. Unfortunately, one of the very first things Discord made sure to do once free, was trap Luna inside... Somewhere. She hadn't quite figured that part out yet, though it looks somewhat like a dungeon. Depressing, dreary, gray stone walls, complete with hanging chains and barred windows. There didn't seem to be an exit of any kind, other than said windows. Luna also presumed she was high, as several of the cotton candy clouds and managed to slip through the windows, spewing their chocolate rain on the floors and over her head._

_Luna's magic seems to have been disabled, too. She couldn't fly, and she couldn't teleport __herself out, or perform any other type of spell._

_No matter... She could take Discord without magic._

_But she was still trapped. For what seemed like several hours now. Other than rattling the chains, there was nothing at all inside to alleviate her boredom. Perhaps Discord would come visit her soon..._

_As if on queue to that thought, Luna suddenly heard a voice "Ahh, good evening, Wooona~!"_

_Luna's head immediately turns in the direction the voice came from. Discord was just outside one of the windows, lounging on his back in one of his clouds. He has sunglasses on, and a tanning sheet in one of his hands. A strange image, especially since the moon was up. (Though that had been subject to change every few minutes.)__What annoys her most, however, is his extremely smug smile._

_"Discord..."_

_Discord folds his tanning sheet, setting it to the side "Why so glum, Woona~? Are you missing Celestia~? I have her trapped too, you know."_

_Luna growls at him "What dost thou want?"_

_"That's not what I asked!"_

_"Thou knows very well why We art angry."_

_Discord chuckles "Ah... Perhaps I do... Not just today, though, right?"_

_Luna growls yet again, not answering him._

_That only causes Discord to become more amused "No, I supposed not just today... You yelled at my statue a lot... It was quite amusing, actually. Threatened to break me several times. Never could bring yourself to do it, though..."_

_Luna growls, getting into a combat stance "Come in here and We will change that."_

_Discord rolls over onto his belly, holding his head up with his hands. He rubs his chin slowly, pretending to consider it "Hmmm... Naaah. That's not what I came here for!"_

_"Then what did you come here for, other than to waste my time?"_

_Discord rolls his eyes "So touchy today, Woooona~... I just came to gloat for a while! And also, to scold you for your threats." He wags a finger at her as if scolding a young child, "Threatening to break and kill me? Now now, Wooona~, that's not very nice!"_

_Luna narrows her eyes "Thou deserve it for what was done to Celestia."_

_Discord laughs "Celestia? You still __believe that?"_

_Luna blinks, flicking one of her ears "Believe what?"_

_Discord claps his hands together, sitting up on his cotton candy cloud "Oh! This is just too rich!"_

_"What, Discord?"_

_Discord slides off his cloud, hovering to a window to Luna's right "You're still on that? That I changed her memories? And everyone else's in__ the entire _world_?"_

_Luna lifts a hoof, staring at him "...Yes, We do. What exactly art thou trying to accomplish by telling Us otherwise?"_

_Discord facepalms__"And you still __don't get it! It's never even occurred __to you, has it?"_

_"What?"_

_Discord looks up at her, a very smug grin spreading across his lips "The entire world, Luna? Really? Including Celestia, and several other very powerful magicians under your command? Come now, even I'm __not that powerful."_

_Luna shakes her head "We do not know what thou art tryin-"_

_Discord cuts her off, smirking "Still don't get it, huh?"_

_Luna sighs and turns around "Thou art wasting Our __time here." She starts moving away from him, not that there's really anywhere else to go inside this small room. But then Discord speaks again, very __smugly, and that causes her to stop._

_"Hasn't it ever occurred to you... that __I would absolutely *love* fabricating every. single. fake memory that would cause you to question yourself? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that_ your ___memories could be the fake?_"

* * *

Luna sits upright in bed, waking up and ending her dream. She sighs quietly, rolling over and angrily burying her face in a pillow. _May the gods damn you to the depths of hell, Discord.. I will send you there, myself..  
_

She sighs again, feeling the heat of her breath on her face through the pillow.

Last night Luna spent several more hours in the massive Canterlot Restricted Archives, of course, looking for a solution. And once again, she found nothing worth trying. The captain of Luna's personal guard, the Lunar Shadows, helps her search every night. Priestess is the only person Luna has ever trusted to talk to about this.. problem, at all. It really does help to have someone to talk to.**  
**

She decides to find Priestess, which shouldn't be too hard, considering she's the head of her bodyguard. Luna slowly stands up on her bed, flicking her ears a few times. Walking toward the door leading to the winding staircase down to the base of the tower, Luna forces herself to recall the area of the library she searched last night. She'll move on from it later.

A Lunar Shadow operator greets Luna once she opens the door.

"Where is Priestess?"

"The throne room, Princess."

"Very well. Thank you."

Luna does not feel like flying, so she begins her descent down the stairwell. The operative follows her down then is joined by the other three LA agents, who were hovering around the tower protecting Luna in her sleep, once they both step outside.


End file.
